


Right Time

by tinnyweeney



Category: One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Haylor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinnyweeney/pseuds/tinnyweeney
Summary: “When will be the right time for us to get married then, Taylor?”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 11





	Right Time

Harry and Taylor arrived at the building at 10 pm, the cold breeze indicating that it’s starting to get really cold in L.A. Harry parked the car, got out of the driver seat and opened the door for Taylor.

“Thanks, gentleman.” 

“Happy to be at your service, love. Shall we?”

They entered the building and some employees gave their “Hello’s” and greetings on their way, and Taylor and Harry did the same. Harry held Taylor’s hand in his right hand while his other hand pushed the door handle of the room they’re supposed to have meeting.

“Harry, Taylor, have a seat.” Paul said, and noticed that Louis, Niall, Zayn already in the room. Liam cannot attend because of prior commitment.

“Sorry, got stuck in a traffic. You know LA.”

“It’s alright Harry. Let’s start”

Taylor and Harry sat on the empty seats and can sense the tension in the room. Harry squeezed Taylor’s hand to comfort her in any way and let her know it doesn’t matter whatever this meeting’s result will be.

“So, as you all know. Harry here will make some announcement first and after that, you can give your opinions and we will come up with a mutual agreement. Are we clear?” Paul said after everyone was settled in.

“Right. I know this is a lot to take in but I’ve been thinking about this for so long now and I don’t think I can delay this further. I would be really glad if you will all support this. I am marrying Taylor and I am quitting the band.”Harry explained that made the whole room covered in silence. Taylor tightened her grip to Harry’s hand, feeling her heart beat faster that she thinks it will come out on her chest.

“What? Are you serious?” Louis is the first one to break the silence.

“Yes. Taylor and I have been planning this for a long time now. I don’t think I can wait longer.” Harry said with a hint of finality in his voice.

“You are really a selfish bastard, aren’t you? You’re quitting the band for what? No offense Taylor.” Louis glanced to Taylor and let out a frustrated groan, “You are Harry Styles. You have a huge fanbase and you are good in everything you do. You don’t even need to exert much effort because you’re too pleasant to look at. And you will always be Taylor Swift’s husband. How about us? What leaves us then? And you’re only saying this now? Why didn’t you bloody tell us first you wanted to get married so that we can possibly come up with a more sensible solution? You don’t care about us Harry cause if you do, you will ask for our opinions first. But no, here you are, really determined to marry a girl who we don’t really approve of. ”

“Louis, calm down mate.” Niall said because he can feel where this is going. He admits Louis is somewhat right. Harry should be more open to them and decides not only for his sake but for theirs as well.

“No Niall. I can’t calm down. Besides, she is Taylor Swift. She can compose all those hit songs and maybe collab with Harry too and then what? Write a song about your divorce in the future too? Who knows?” Louis knows he’s pushing the buttons. But he’s hurt. Betrayed. So he won’t stop.

“Louis! Enough! This is the last time you’re disrespecting my fiancée. I know I have my fault here but you don’t need to involve Taylor. I won’t let any of you to disrespect her. She doesn’t deserve that.”   
Harry is beyond furious. He didn’t expect his bandmate’s reaction. This meeting is a disaster.

“Harry, it’s okay.” Taylor softly said to Harry and cupped his face. Then she turns to the rest of the boys.

“I know you guys are upset. I understand this is too soon. I am sorry for bringing this news to you like a bomb. Alright, Harry won’t quit the band. And we won’t get married.”

“What? Taylor, no!” Harry shouted and slammed his hands on the table.

“Taylor, I am grateful that you understand where we’re coming from but you don’t have to do this. We’re Harry’s friends and if he wants to get married, then we should support him. We are not his responsibility. Our careers are entirely of our own. I am sorry this turned out like this.” Niall said that made the room go silent again.

“I agree with Niall, Taylor and Harry mate. It is your life. You have the control of it. We’re supposed to support you, not be against you. Do what makes you happy, man.” Zayn for the first time break his silence and glanced at Louis who is still fuming with anger.

“What? I’m still the villain here? I stand with what I said. Think it over Harry.” Louis said and immediately left the room.

“Well I guess we didn’t achieve an agreement so let’s cool our heads first and have a meeting again. You can go now. Thank you everyone.” Paul said and like Louis, he left.

“Harry, Taylor. We’re respecting your decisions and we will always have your back. Just, let us know what will your final say in this matter, yeah? And congratulations. Please invite me to your wedding. I want free food.” Niall said and they all laughed. Somehow, it made the atmosphere lighter.

“I agree with Niall. See you around mate. I have to go pick up Gigi. You guys take care and congratulations.” Zayn and Niall then bid their goodbyes to the couple.

It was already midnight when the couple got to their apartment. Harry’s mind is a mess, it seems like he can’t put his thoughts into words. Taylor proceeded to take a shower and left Harry into his thoughts. He needed some time alone, she thinks.

  
It was then that they are in bed, cuddled up with each other, that she noticed Harry is crying. 

“Babe, why are you crying? Talk to me please.” Taylor said and hugged Harry tighter. She can feel his tears because his face is nuzzled in her neck.

“I can’t believe Louis will say such things. He’s my bestfriend Tay. I expected him to be the first one to be happy for me. But—but he believes I’m a selfish bastard who doesn’t care about them.”

“He’s just shocked Harry. It must be hard for him to accept the news immediately but I’m sure he doesn’t mean any of it.” Taylor ruffled his curls like she always does whenever he’s having a hard time sleeping, a way of calming him down.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this if only I gave them a heads up. It’s my fault. I became so engrossed in becoming a dad and I just want us to get married long enough that it slipped off my mind to talk to them about it. I became distant.” Harry said and placed his hand to Taylor’s still fat belly. Yes, she’s pregnant. They just found out about it a week ago and that makes him more determined to marry her.

“We can delay the wedding, Harry. I will be sad about it but if it’s the right thing to do then let’s do it. We can wait until they are ready to let you go and probably established their own career. We can do that. There’s a right time for everything.”

“When will be the right time for us to get married then, Taylor? Our baby needs a family. Besides, they can take care of their own careers. They are one direction. We are one direction. Fans will love them as much they love me. But now, I just really want to have a family. Career can wait. I want our child to be born knowing his/her parents are already married.” Harry said and placed a loving kiss to her forehead.

“I love you Harry. You know that, right? I will be forever grateful for having you in my life. I can’t wait for us to build a family we can call our own.”

“And I love you more, love. I still can’t believe you gave me another shot but it’s all worth it. I promise to be the best husband and best father. I’m not perfect, love. I will mess up. But please be patient with me because I can’t live without you. You and our child. You both are my lifeline. I love you both so much.”

“Cheesy, Mr. Styles.” Taylor laughed and kissed his hair.

“Only for you, Mrs. Styles.”

He kissed Taylor and together, they fell asleep thinking that, they don’t know what tomorrow will bring, but as long as they’re together, maybe, just maybe, everything will be fine.


End file.
